Transformers Stasis (sleeping) Beauty
by Nightengale77
Summary: Sleeping beauty transformerfied for you to read. Will she die on her 16th birthday? Find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**I had a viewer ask for a sleeping beauty tail. And so I shall do it.**_** Sleeping Beauty is not mine, nor is Transformers. Nighten Gale is mine and Onix belongs to a friend.**

_Once upon a time. In a far away a kingdom Kaon, the neighbor to Iacon. A daughter was born to the Lord Megatronus and the Queen Onix. They called her Nighten Gale, for the song they felt when she was given to them. King Megatronus smiled at the childs face. For he had his heir. Megatronus had summoned the king from Iacon, King Alpha Trion and Prince Orion. King Alpha Trion gently pushed Orion to the Queen and he held up a gift. His own toy for the princess. Queen Onix smiled and gently took the item and bowed her head to him. "Thank you, Prince Orion."_

Orion grinned at her like a normal boy would do.

Megatronus stood and gently placed his hand on Prince Orions shoulder. He walked him to a crib. Megatronus gently picked the Prince up so he could see his betrothed. Orions face crinkled seeing the baby.

A shining light from above. Glimmering as three femmes came to be stepping forth from the light. A voice from the crowd announced.

"Ms. Arcee. Ms. Moon race and Ms. Chromia. The three good femmes!"

_Megatronus smiled and bowed at them sitting the prince down to return to his father. The three femmes stood before the Lord and his Queen and bowed, _"Your majesties."

_Megatronus nodded at them, _"Thank you for coming,"_ He waved his hand once toward the child._

The femmes smiled hurrying over to the cradle seeing the tiny femme wrapped in light blue fabrics revealing her light blue eyes more into the light.

"Oh what a sweet little femme." _Chromia smiled down towards the child, _

_Arcee smiled at Megatronus, _"We come with gifts. Three, no more no less."_ Arcee stood near the child, _"Sweet femme. My gift shall be the gift of beauty."

_A bright shine of white air shimmered then vanished over the little princess. Arcee smiled stepping away for she had done made Queen Onix smile a little seeing hope in her eyes. Megatronus gently took her hand into his holding it gently._

Moon race stood next to the cradle and smiled,

"Such a lovely dear. My gift shall be the gift of song!" _Moon racer smiled as a white stream of air vanished above the princess. She gently backed away as Chromia stepped forward._

The doors of the room flung themselves forward carrying a strong wind that knocked the three good femmes over. Black Arachnia charged forward stopping before the Lord and his Queen. "I must say my King, I was quite distressed that I had not received an invitation to this gathering."

Chromia snarled at her, "You are not welcome here,"

Black Arachnia looked at her faking a sad look, "Oh dear. What an awkward situation I've gotten myself into,"

Onix stood up and frowned, "You aren't upset your majesty?"

Black Arachnia lifted her own helm up and smiled, "To show I bear no ill will towards. I too, shall bestow a gift on the child." her eyes narrowed slightly,

Chromia and Arcee threw themselves in front of the child.

Black Arachnia moved her fingers, "She shall grow to be loved by all and indeed grow in beauty and grace. But, before the sun set of her 16th vorn. She shall prick her finger and die!" Arachnia picked up her cape throwing it vanishing into thin air.

_Onix quickly picked up Nighten holding her close as the child cried. Megatronus grew furious, "Isn't there anything you can do?" He turned his head towards the femmes,_

_Arcee only shook her head, _"Our powers do not work that way, Lord Megatronus. But Chromia still has her gift to give." _Arcee gently pushed Chromia forward,_

_Chromia bit her lip as she started to think then smiled, _"Dear sweet princess, if you shall prick your finger you will only fall into a deep sleep. Only to be awoken by true loves first kiss," _A gleam of light touched the child,_

_Megatronus looked down pulling his queen close to him holding her and the child. For little hope he saw had been real. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright. SECOND CHAPTER! WOHO! Okay in this part the crystal gardens are HUGE in my story so. WORK WITH ME! ... AND ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Lord Megatronus sent off the three femmes to the crystal gardens where they would be safe. He had told them not to return until the day after her 16th birthday. So she may live. Lord Megatronus watched as they left with his child holding his queen close. Assured that one day they will return safe.

_**Almost 16 years later**_

_Nighten looked around opening a door from a small cottage with in the gardens. She crept out then took off holding a small basket trailing a peasants dress and a hood covering the top of her helm. She sang loudly as she ran towards the stream to sit against the tree. She sat there dipping her feet into the stream. She watched little cyber-creatures creep and move around. Nighten leaned her head back closing her eyes. She opened them seeing a little robotic bird on her lap. She smiled and gently picked it up. "Why hello there,"_

The bird tilted its head at her then flew off. Nighten sighed and closed her eyes again reaching over and picking an energon raspberry placing it in her mouth and chewing it gently. Nighten looked up at the sky seeing Kaons highest tower. "How incredible would it be to live there," She sighed resting her head on her hands. Then she started singing aloud a nameless tune.

_**Yards away**_

_Prince Orion stood with his horse drinking from the stream. Orion sat up listening closely hearing the song of a maiden. He pulled on the horse quickly climbing onto it and whipped the reins as the horse picked up speed racing towards the voice._

_**Back to Nighten Gale~**_

_Nighten stood out of the water and picked up a stick that was a misshapen but was the frame of a mech. She sang as she danced with it trying to pass time. She released it and spun around thinking of a ball room dance. Prince Orion got off his horse and watched her dance and sing. Orion walked forward and took her hands standing behind her dancing. Nighten gasped and jerked away from him looking at him with wide eyes._

"Oh, I.. I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to frighten you..."

Nighten narrowed her eyes at him, "Who are you."

Orion simply smiled, "Prince Orion at your service ma' lady." He bowed to her,

Nighten gasped and quickly bowed to him looking down. "I.. I'm sorry sir.. I should of held my tongue."

Orion chuckled and gently pulled her up, "Tell me. What is your name?"

Nighten smiled gently, "Nighten Gale, your highness."

Orion smiled clearly have forgotten the princess' name that he was betrothed to already. "Beautiful name..." he held his hand out to her, "May I join your dance?"

Nighten took his hand and nodded, "Yes, your majesty." She smiled gently to him,

Orion chuckled and spun her around and sang in his deep baritone voice. Nighten recognized the song and sang with him in a harmony. The two danced around singing together for hours.

_**ADMIN: CAUSE WHY THE FUCK** NOT_

Back at the cottage the femmes had lived in for almost 16 years

_Arcee, Moon racer and Chromia had put together energon treats, cleaned and made a dress for Nighten. The three had been bickering and fighting about the colors of things for her._

Arcee growled softly at Chromia, "Just hush you! She'll be back any minute! She always returns at noon!" _Arcee ducked down,_

~outside~

Orion picked her up by her waist and sat her down on the ground, "Follow me,"_ Nighten took his hand and took him into the cottage._

Orion chuckled letting him be dragged into the darkly lit cottage. "I'm coming, I'm coming" _He smiled softly closing the door behind him._

_The lights flew on and the three good femmes shouted, _"Happy Birt~" _They stopped seeing Prince Orion of Iacon and bowed,_

"Prince Orion.. What are you doing here?" _Chromia stood straight looking at him,_

"Well I followed this heavenly voice,"_ He chuckled kissing Nightens hand,_

Nightens face flushed red,

Arcee and the others looked ecstatic, "Prince Orion... This is Princess Nighten Gale... of Kaon,"

_Orions eyes looked at her, _"Then why is she in a cottage?"

_Arcee looked down, _"Where to begin..."


End file.
